2018 IIHF World Championship playoff round
The playoff round of the 2018 IIHF World Championship was held from 17 to 20 May 2018. The top four-placed teams of each preliminary group qualified for the playoff round. Qualified teams Bracket | |3 |19 May | |6 | |0 |19 May |2 | |2 | |3 |3 |20 May | (GWS) |3 | |2 |17 May |20 May | |4 | | |1 |2 |17 May | |3 | | |4 | (OT) |5 |17 May | |RD1 = Quarterfinals |RD1-seed1 = A1 |RD1-team1 = Sweden |RD1-score1 = 3 |RD1-seed2 = B4 |RD1-team2 = Latvia |RD1-score2 = 2 |RD2 = Semifinals |RD2-seed1 = QF1 |RD2-team1 = Sweden |RD2-score1 = 6 |RD2-seed2 = QF2 |RD2-team2 = United States |RD2-score2 = 0 |RD1-seed3 = B2 |RD1-team3 = United States |RD1-score3 = 3 |RD1-seed4 = A3 |RD1-team4 = Czech Republic |RD1-score4 = 2 |RD4 = Final |RD4-seed1 = SF1 |RD4-team1 = Sweden |RD4-score1 = 3 (SO) |RD4-seed2 = SF2 |RD4-team2 = Switzerland |RD4-score2 = 2 |RD1-seed5 = A2 |RD1-team5 = Russia |RD1-score5 = 4 |RD1-seed6 = B3 |RD1-team6 = Canada |RD1-score6 = 5 (OT) |RD3 = Bronze Medal Game |RD2-seed3 = QF3 |RD2-team3 = Canada |RD2-score3 = 2 |RD3-seed1 = SF1 |RD3-team1 = United States |RD3-score1 = 4 |RD2-seed4 = QF4 |RD2-team4 = Switzerland |RD2-score4 = 3 |RD3-seed2 = SF2 |RD3-team2 = Canada |RD3-score2 = 1 |RD1-seed7 = B1 |RD1-team7 = Finland |RD1-score7 = 2 |RD1-seed8 = A4 |RD1-team8 = Switzerland |RD1-score8 = 3 |Consol = Third place }}All times are local (UTC+2). Quarterfinals |team2 = |score = 4–5 |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 1–2 / 2–2 / 2–3 / 3–3 / 3–4 / 4–4 / 4–5 |periods = (0–1, 2–1, 2–2) (OT: 0–1) |goalie1 = Igor Shestyorkin |goalie2 = Darcy Kuemper |goals1 = Mikheyev (Anisimov, Zaitsev) – 32:53 / Barabanov (Dadonov) (EA) – 37:32 / Andronov (Zaitsev, Soshnikov) – 48:44 / Anisimov (Grigorenko, Zaitsev) – 54:34 |goals2 = 04:45 – Parayko (McDavid, Eberle) (PP) / 31:51 – Nugent-Hopkins (McDavid, Parayko) (PP) / 47:11 – Turris (Schwartz) / 52:36 – Dubois (Jost) / 64:57 – O'Reilly (McDavid, Ekblad) (PP) |stadium = Royal Arena, Copenhagen |attendance = 9,017 |official = Mark Lemelin |official2 = Aleksi Rantala |linesman = Brian Oliver |linesman2 = Hannu Sormunen |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/495/IHM495357_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 30 |shots2 = 41 }} |team2 = |score = 3–2 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 2–1 / 2–2 / 3–2 |periods = (2–0, 0–2, 1–0) |goalie1 = Keith Kinkaid |goalie2 = Pavel Francouz |goals1 = Kane (Ryan) – 10:36 / Atkinson (Bonino, Gaudreau) – 12:19 / Kane (Ryan) – 46:58 |goals2 = 24:56 – Řepík (Faksa, Gudas) / 30:55 – Nečas (Pastrňák, Hronek) (PP) |stadium = Jyske Bank Boxen, Herning |attendance = 4,846 |official = Mikko Kaukokari |official2 = Jozef Kubuš |linesman = Dustin McCrank |linesman2 = Sakari Suominen |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/495/IHM495358_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 31 |shots2 = 26 }} |team2 = |score = 3–2 |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 2–1 / 3–1 / 3–2 |periods = (0–0, 1–1, 2–1) |goalie1 = Anders Nilsson |goalie2 = Elvis Merzļikins |goals1 = Forsberg (Kempe, Ekman-Larsson) – 26:36 / Arvidsson (Ekholm) – 41:49 / Ekman-Larsson (Kempe, Rakell) (PP) – 46:27 |goals2 = 31:59 – Bļugers (Ri. Bukarts) / 50:21 – Balcers (Ķēniņš) |stadium = Royal Arena, Copenhagen |attendance = 12,490 |official = Timothy Mayer |official2 = Konstantin Olenin |linesman = Lukas Kohlmüller |linesman2 = Alexander Otmakhov |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/495/IHM495359_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 34 |shots2 = 24 }} |team2 = |score = 2–3 |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 1–3 / 2–3 |periods = (1–0, 0–3, 1–0) |goalie1 = Harri Säteri |goalie2 = Leonardo Genoni |goals1 = Nutivaara (Koivisto, Rantanen) – 07:01 / Rantanen (Savinainen, Aho) (PP) – 48:20 |goals2 = 29:13 – Corvi (Fiala, Niederreiter) / 32:32 – Vermin (Meier) / 33:08 – Hofmann (Moser, Fora) |stadium = Jyske Bank Boxen, Herning |attendance = 5,634 |official = Antonín Jeřábek |official2 = Stephen Reneau |linesman = Gleb Lazarev |linesman2 = Miroslav Lhotský |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/495/IHM495360_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 0 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 34 |shots2 = 27 }} Semifinals |team2 = |score = 6–0 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 4–0 / 5–0 / 6–0 |periods = (1–0, 3–0, 2–0) |goalie1 = Anders Nilsson |goalie2 = Keith Kinkaid |goals1 = Arvidsson (De la Rose, Forsberg) – 14:43 / Pääjärvi (Backlund) (SH) – 27:09 / Hörnqvist (Backlund, Klingberg) (PP) – 30:05 / Janmark-Nylén (Rakell) – 30:16 / Arvidsson (Zibanejad) (ENG) – 51:07 / Kempe (Backlund) – 57:01 |goals2 = |stadium = Royal Arena, Copenhagen |attendance = 12,490 |official = Roman Gofman |official2 = Oliver Gouin |linesman = Dustin McCrank |linesman2 = Nathan Vanoosten |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/495/IHM495261_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 20 |shots2 = 41 }} |team2 = |score = 2–3 |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 1–3 / 2–3 |periods = (0–1, 1–1, 1–1) |goalie1 = Darcy Kuemper |goalie2 = Leonardo Genoni |goals1 = Horvat (Dubois, Pageau) – 27:20 / Parayko (McDavid, Schenn) (EA) – 57:53 |goals2 = 18:41 – Scherwey (Untersander, Kukan) / 29:40 – Hofmann (Fiala, Andrighetto) (PP) / 44:14 – Haas (Andrighetto, Diaz) (PP) |stadium = Royal Arena, Copenhagen |attendance = 12,166 |official = Mikko Kaukokari |official2 = Jozef Kubuš |linesman = Miroslav Lhotský |linesman2 = Brian Oliver |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/495/IHM495262_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 45 |shots2 = 17 }} Bronze medal game |team2 = |score = 4–1 |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 2–1 / 3–1 / 4–1 |periods = (0–0, 1–1, 3–0) |goalie1 = Keith Kinkaid |goalie2 = Curtis McElhinney |goals1 = Kreider (Larkin, DeBrincat) (PP) – 26:40 / Bonino (Kane) (PP) – 53:21 / Lee (McAvoy) (ENG) – 57:45 / Kreider (ENG) – 58:18 |goals2 = 38:06 – Vlasic (Horvat, Turris) |stadium = Royal Arena, Copenhagen |attendance = 12,111 |official = Mikko Kaukokari |official2 = Jozef Kubuš |linesman = Miroslav Lhotský |linesman2 = Sakari Suominen |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/495/IHM495163_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 37 |shots2 = 25 }} Gold medal game References External links *Official website P